Mary Sue Oneshot
by TheGameFreak237
Summary: The first story I ever written. It will be a oneshot, but it explains the concept and history of Mary Sues and their struggle to bond with humanity. But sadly, the humans aren't exactly willing to associate with the Sues. Sometimes, this leads to bad, bad, bad things happening between the two races.


Not many a person knows this, mind you, but there is a land far away from the rest of the world that people know and love. The beautiful and most ancient land of _Fanfictiondia_. A rather magical paradise filled with wonderful creatures of all shapes and sizes. Those that one may already know and recognize, as well as those that others may have yet to discover and learn about. The hills are tall and wide and lush with green grass. Flowers and cherry blossoms bloom every spring and summer. It is simply a phenomenally beautiful place filled with peculiar things.

But the most peculiar thing about Fanfictiondia is the existence of a very mysterious yet misunderstood species of entities. _Mary Sues_.

Not many a person knows this, mind you, but Mary Sues are a race of perfect beings and entities that have existed since the beginning of fanfiction. These come in all kinds of shapes and sizes. Though, not all of them seem perfect at first glance, they are very much completely flawless. Some of them are even extremely powerful. Yes, Sues possess magical powers that most of us can only dream of possessing. Not only are they powerful, intelligent, and strong, but they are also quite beautiful. Especially Gary Stus(or Marty Stus, whichever you prefer), Mary Sues' male equivalent tend to be quite handsome and attractive. Yes, Sues and Stus are truly quite beautiful, and absolutely perfect.

Although, as phenomenal and as mysterious as Mary Sues are, other species tend to misunderstand their intentions, and are thus frightened by them. Some, more unfortunately, have even grown **hateful** of them. There was once a time, a golden age, where Sues and Stus were in abundance around the world and that they coexisted in harmony with the rest of humankind, including Canons, those who were not quite as perfect as Mary Sues but were still admired and respected.

But, as time marched on, so did the world and society. As more and more Canons began to appear, their appeal seemed to outweigh that of Sues and Stus. And the newer generations of humankind didn't seem to appreciate Sues and Stus as much as the older generations or their ancestors. As said, they misunderstood them and began to grow _fearful_ and hateful of them. That hatred eventually grew up to become _violence_, which then eventually provoked a war that was unlike any war anyone had ever witnessed in the history of humankind. A war had ensued between the Mary Sues and those that despised them. While the war transpired, people who assassinated and hunted down Sues called _Sue Hunters_ began to appear.

The war was so devastating that by the end of it all, the Hunters had formed large and powerful organizations dedicated to controlling and eliminating Sues, many fanfictions had been all but completely destroyed, and the Mary Sue race had been almost completely wiped out.

However, just like every war that ever happened in the history of humankind, there were a fair number of Sues and Stus that had miraculously managed to survive the war, despite the destruction. This was thanks to the efforts of one Sue who decided to use her powers to convince the other Sues and Stus to get along with each other and work together against a common enemy to which they all shared. As a result, those that survived had managed to escape it all and flee to the paradise that was Fanfictiondia. There, they decided to settle down and call the land their home. Thousands of years passed, and as the rest of the world recovered, the Mary Sues built a society of their own, which thrived and prospered instantly overnight, with its very own military, police force, and even an education system. And people used to say that Rome wasn't built in a day.

Although the Sues were happy and content with living in their new home, far away from the rest of the cruel and hateful world, some Sues still lived, and sometimes spawned, among other species. However, since Sue Hunters were still prominent among the world, this didn't always end happily. Sues and Stus were still hunted down and killed by Hunters, sometimes in very _gruesome_ and unpleasant ways. For a long time, the rest of the Sues refused to take action on this supposed Anti-Sue violence, out of fear that it would invoke a second genocide. So, for a hundred years, frequent deaths of innocent Sues and Stus became a day-to-day norm outside of Fanfictiondia.

But, who would've thought that the Hunters would soon overstep their boundaries and commit not one, nor two, but three murders on Fanfictiondian territory, as well as nearly killing a fourth Sue? Well, not many a person knows this, mind you, but that was exactly what happened. Three Sues were murdered in the past ten years, all at the hands of Sue Hunters. And one day, a fourth Sue was nearly murdered while out adventuring with a certain Canon that people may know and love.

Who was this hapless Sue? And which Canon character was she with? Well, dear reader, you will just have to read on and see.


End file.
